


Coffee Delivery

by Bitterblue



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5594968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitterblue/pseuds/Bitterblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very brief follow-up to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5282126">Coffee Date</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Delivery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thosefarplaces](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thosefarplaces/gifts).



> What should have been a [3 sentence minific](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5315840) spun a little out of control.

“Hey,” she says quietly as she slips into the seat beside Nora, proffering a coffee cup. “I thought you might want this--don’t want your energy flagging before the big date and everything. I mean, I have to say, I am _pretty_  boring, Blue, so I’m going to need to keep you artificially stimulated.” Piper pauses, blushing deeply. “I mean.”

Out of all the possible ways to respond to _that_ , Nora raises her eyebrows and goes with, “Piper, we don’t have this class together.”

Piper’s blush spreads to her ears, and she ducks her head a little to hide behind her hair. “Yeah, I just...I wanted to see you this morning and I know we’re supposed to go out tonight, and I could probably wait, but then I thought to myself, _Piper Wright, why wait when you could go now_? So I made you your usual and...oh...” she wrinkles her nose as the lights dim in the lecture hall. “I guess I’m staying for your class.”

It shouldn’t be cute. It should probably be at least a little creepy or intrusive or weird. And yet, with her earnest, sheepish expression and the perfect coffee, how could she ever be mad? Nora slowly starts to smile, leaning closer to Piper to whisper, “I mean, I guess someone’s going to need to keep me stimulated during this lecture.” If anyone else notices Piper’s faint yelp of surprise, they have the good grace to ignore it.


End file.
